Luna
by LuvvyDuck
Summary: Can an anti fairy's heart be softened by the simple love of a child? Hey, it could happen! AC x AW. My first FOP fanfic ever...enjoy! NOTE: THIS STORY WILL BE REMOVED SOON. DRAFT WILL BE SAVED FOR FUTURE USE.


Luna

_A Fairly Odd Parents _Fanfic

by Brideofbasil

Disclaimer: _The Fairly Odd Parents _and the characters thereof are copyrighted by Butch Hartman and Viacom  
International. Luna, her parents and this story are _my _copyright. If you want to use this story in any way, please ask  
my permission first. Thanks!

* * *

_Chapter I: _

_Prologue_

On a cold, moonlit night, a tiny fairy couple flew desperately through a thick forest. They were growing tired, yet they didn't dare to  
stop---for far behind them, but ever drawing nearer, was a band of dark blue beings with grim and determined faces.

The two fairies were husband and wife, loving and devoted toward one another. There would have seemed nothing wrong with  
that at all, except that in the fairy world they were supposed to be mutual enemies.

The wife had long and wavy violet hair with eyes to match, and a sweet, gentle face. She was an extraordinarily beautiful creature,  
which might have explained why the man she married chose to overlook her differences. That she also overlooked _his_ seemed  
to imply that he was quite exceptional himself.

The husband was in fact a handsome fellow, even with his dark blue skin and hair, and his slightly pointed teeth. His eyes,  
hypnotic and deep blue like the night sky, were astonishingly kind. Astonishing, indeed---for they were the eyes of an anti-  
fairy, and it was long understood among fairies that kindness in their opposites was quite uneard of.

He gave a concerned glance at his wife and the sleeping baby she carried in her arms.

"Let's find a place to rest, darling," he suggested, but she wearily shook her head.

"No…they'll find us, don't you see? We can't stop."

"_I'm_ the one they want, Astra," the anti-fairy declared. "This is all my fault. You should go on without me."

She gazed up at him with soft violet eyes. "Marco, I promised to stay by your side as long as we live…I can't leave  
you, and I _won't!_"

"But what about little Luna? What will happen to her?"

Astra looked down sadly at their infant daughter. "I don't know…I don't want to think about it. I just know that I  
couldn't live without either of you."

Her anti-fairy husband gave a solemn smile. "Maybe you'd be better off without me. You should have married one of your  
own kind. I've ruined your life, Astra…I'm sorry."

"Well, _I'm_ not," she insisted, gently touching his dark blue face. "You didn't care about _my_ differences, Marco. Why should I  
have cared about yours?" That she never even called him _Anti_-Marco suggested that differences hadn't mattered at all.

Suddenly, they heard the distant hum of angry wings, and it was all Astra could do to keep from fainting in terror.

"Keep going!" Anti-Marco urged his wife. They flew faster than ever; but now their pursuers---the Anti-Fairy Vigilante  
Force---were hot on their trail.

"They'll catch us for certain!" Astra said in dismay. "We've got to hide Luna from them, or they'll hurt her!"

The couple searched quickly through the woods until they found a hollow log. Wrapping her cloak around Luna, the fairy  
mother kissed her child's face.

"Goodbye, baby," she said, with tears in her eyes. "We love you…"

"Goodbye, sweetheart," whispered Anti-Marco. "We'll come back for you, if we can."

He kissed little Luna and carefully placed her inside the log; then he and Astra flitted rapidly away. But before long, the  
anti-fairies that had been chasing them finally caught up to the couple and hemmed them in. There was no hope of escape,  
and now Anti-Marco and his wife clung to each other as the dark band surrounded them.

The leader floated forward with a cruel frown and hard eyes that stared coldly through dark glasses. Pointing his wand  
at the anti-fairy, he declared harshly:

"Anti-Marco, you have fraternized with our enemies and betrayed our race…you and that fairy will both suffer for it!"

He and his men all aimed their wands at the couple. With a defiant glare at the vigilantes, Anti-Marco took Astra into  
his arms---and she buried her face against her husband's chest as the two embraced for the last time…

Far away in the forest an infant slept...the living legacy of a star-crossed love, and mercifully unaware that she had suddenly  
become an orphan.

_End Chapter I_

* * *

A/N: This was my absolute _first_ _**Fairly Odd Parents**_ story, and it probably shows. I just recently became a fan, so I'm still  
getting the handle on the characters and the basic premise. This chapter was a little rushed, so I may or may not revise it later on.  
Hope you enjoyed anyway, and I'll be updating a.s.a.p.! 


End file.
